


Andy's Visit

by JamesJenkins9



Category: O Beautiful (2002 Short Film)
Genre: 2002, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, America the Beautiful, Beating, Blood, Boy Scouts, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Christian Character, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Crushes, Eagle Scout, Fluff and Smut, Football, Gay, Gay Bashing, Gay Male Character, Guilt, Hate to Love, High School, Homoeroticism, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Innocence, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Molestation, Nudity, Reflection, Regret, Religion, Self-Loathing, Sequel, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Orientation, Sexual Repression, Sexual Violence, Short One Shot, Singing, Teenage Drama, Trucks, apology, classmates - Freeform, compassion - Freeform, gay slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: After the dramatic confrontation in the cornfield, Andy visits Brad's house after letting him drive his truck home. Will Andy come to realize redemption and accepting himself can lead towards a meaningful outcome.
Relationships: Andy/Brad





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "O Beautiful" is one of my favorites in the gay short film collection "Boys Life 4: Four Play (2003)". Watching the perspectives of both characters really conveyed the humanity, vulnerability, struggles and fears the two main characters had regarding coming to terms with their sexual orientation. If you have not seen it, I highly recommend it. Hope you enjoy my follow up to the film and if you want me to write more Andy/brad stories, let me know in a review. The original film was written/directed by Alan Brown, I own nothing.

The radio blaring jerked 17-year-old Brad out of his slumber. He squinted his blue eyes against the bright sunlight pouring through the open window, and he leaned up, slapping the snooze button.  
  
It was Saturday, but he still set his alarm, not liking to sleep the day away. However, after his tiring horrific and strange ordeal last night, he allowed himself an extra half hour.  
  
Brad finally stood up, rubbing his eyes as he headed towards the kitchen. The only thought in his head right now was that of coffee.  
  
Once there was enough for a cup, Brad poured then took a slight nervous sip. There was almost an instant sensation in his body. He smiled, then went about going to the bathroom and feeding his dog.  
  
Glancing around his house, he decided to clean. Brad opened all the windows, letting the cool morning breeze clear out the small rooms. He threw on an old pair of jeans and a plain blue t-shirt, tousling his short light brown hair as he debated where to begin.  
  
Pleased with the fact he didn't look so _fucked up_ , he got down to business. Scrubbing, dusting, polishing, waxing. Before he knew it, he'd been through the pot of coffee and it was nearing lunchtime. He started another pot, then pulled open the refrigerator door. Deciding on a turkey sandwich, he fixed it and ate in no time at all.  
  
Brad had just poured another cup of joe, when the doorbell rang. He glanced down, aware he hadn't taken a shower, and that he was wearing a blue shirt, but decided he didn't care. Carrying his coffee cup with him, he went to the door taking a shallow breath.  
  
Upon opening it, he nearly gasped.  
  
"Good morning, man."  
  
Brad merely gaped.  
  
The boy at the door had his forearm propped against the jam, the other hand in the pocket of his Letterman jacket. "No good morning for me?"  
  
"Good morning." Brad replied somewhat stiffly.  
  
The boy's gray eyes drifted over the lanky teen's body, quickly memorizing each curve, swell and dip. Brad fought the urge to cross his arms over his chest and put on a defensive face to counteract the jock's gaze.  
  
He lifted the cup to his lips and took a sip. Too big of one, and it scalded his mouth and throat all the way down. It sat painfully hot in the pit of his stomach. Right on top of the traumatic wound that hadn't fully healed.  
  
"Aren't you going to ask me in? Or offer me a cup of coffee?" The boy asked as he straightened.  
  
"I'd rather not." Brad's reply was clipped.  
  
"Aww, Bradley Boy, where have your manners gone?" His deep tone was slightly mocking.  
  
"They left when you didn't come with me last night. And don't call me Bradley Boy. My name's Bradley, Brad if you want." He straightened his shoulders and raised an eyebrow at his unexpected, and partly unwanted visitor.  
  
"You always did have something of a tough side, more than I pegged you for." He smiled, then added, "Liked being a smart ass, as I recall."  
  
Brad felt his face flush at the intimacy of his words. Still, he didn't back down. "If that's how you'd like to remember it, be my guest. What're you doing here, Andy?"  
  
"I just got off from practice. The guys were being kinda dumb anyway, so I bailed. Took a while to figure some stuff out, but it's okay, and I'm back." Andy shifted on his feet, bracing each palm on either side of the door.  
  
"Congratulations. I hope you made as big an impression on your friends and family as you made me." Brad took another sip of coffee and turned. "You might as well come in. Somehow I don't think you'll leave."  
  
Andy chuckled. "Ya got that right _babe_."  
  
Brad heard the door shut and he asked over his shoulder, "Want a cup of coffee?"  
  
"Sounds good. Nice place you got here."  
  
"Thanks. I was in the middle of cleaning. Rents are Nazis about chores," Brad slightly chuckled as he reentered the living room where Andy stood, watching the sparse traffic through the window.  
  
"Looks like you've family's done pretty well for themselves." Andy reached and took the coffee, his head nodding his thanks.  
  
"Eh. Not too bad. Could be doing better, but I had to take a break after you know what, and haven't really been able to get caught up with school work."  
  
"Yeah, I'd heard you told the cops what happened. I'm so sorry Brad. I didn't know they'd take it that far." Andy's voice held no contempt. He meant what he said.  
  
"I know. I always thought you weren't a meathead asshole, though I can't imagine why you came back for me." Brad got his gibe in gently.  
  
Andy laughed. "Probably because I had my own _dirty little secret_. And I didn't want to wake up to your ghost scaring me shitless forever after." His eyebrow arched, and Brad couldn't help but laugh a little.  
  
"Yes. But you didn't forget about me, because even after you watched what they did to me, you came back anyway, ya dumb dick." Brad smiled at the memory of the bittersweet night that remained fresh in his head.  
  
"I'm sorry." Andy's eyes held pain.  
  
"For what?" Brad's voice came out as a whisper.  
  
"For everything. For that sick _prank_. For the beating you took, for running, for hurting you, for making you feel like an alien queer. For coming in here this morning, acting like a total ass. I just don't know how to think, act or who I fucking am. And I thank you, for not slamming that door in my face."  
  
Brad was taken aback.  
  
"I've never apologized. I'm doing it now, and I mean every word. You're somebody amazing, Brad. I've just had high expectations and goals of a _perfect_ life, that I didn't think that you might have some goals and dreams of your own-plus that I find other guys hot."  
  
Brad felt tears well in his eyes.  
  
"When you told me about Scoutmaster Reynolds and the others, I was pissed. All I wanted was to drown it out, to believe I was what everyone wanted me to be. Go to college. Land on a star team. Have a family. I didn't want you to feel like crap, I didn't want you to think you're better off dead. I wanted to take care of you. But when we _talked_ that night, and I found out you're really gay, what the guys did to you and that you never _touched_ anybody..." Andy paused, and Brad thought he might cry. "I was crushed, confused and _free_. I thought I'd found someone who felt the same way as me. Seems like I did. And I let you take my truck."  
  
Brad felt tears slip from his lids, his mouth hanging at his mind-blowing confession.  
  
"The night you left, I saw you watch me through the rear-view mirror, waiting for you to run after me, call me back. I thought it might've broken something inside of you. But it didn't. I watched until I couldn't see you anymore, but still I hoped to. Was starting to think you weren't going to speak to me again, and I'd' be damned if I was going to take another day of bullshit.  
  
"I'm here for you, man. I know I hurt you, I know I've been a pussy in front of you. I know you probably don't want anything to do with me. But I want you. You probably don't believe me, but I've thought about you every hour since then. When I think back on girls I dated, I wished they'd been you. I wished it was you that wanted the things I'd to give. I dated girls because it was _expected_ of me, but it didn't feel right. It didn't have the same appeal as you did for me."  
  
Andy looked up into Brad's brown eyes and finished his speech. "I don't know if you're _into_ anybody, I won't rat you out, but dammit, I want to. I want to get to know you all over again, and I want us to be friends. If nothing else, I **want** your friendship. I'll do whatever it takes to get you to smile at me and stand by you. For it to be in those cute brown eyes of yours. Will you give me a chance?"  
  
Brad gasped. He couldn't hardly see him through his tears. Andy, his first crush since 6th grade, his only crush, was before him now, single, and wanted to get to know him again. He was overjoyed. But knew there were a lot of storms to face.  
  
"Andy.... Five years is a long time. People change. Things change. I don't know if we'd be as good together than before. We're both different... I don't know.. I just.. I don't want to feel." Brad was beside herself with mounds of torrid emotion threatening to bury him.  
  
Andy stepped forward, his fingers brushing the others tears away. Brad shut his eyes, taking a deep, shuddering breath. His fingers moved to Brad's jaw, and he tipped Brad's head up to him.  
  
"Look at me, Brad. Open those super cute eyes."  
  
Brad did as he was told.  
  
"Tell me okay- its worth a try. Tell me that you're the least bit interested. That's all I want right now. I'm not playing you, and I'm not saying we have to call ourselves boyfriends. Just go slow with it, to get to know each other again. Please Brad, tell me it's worth a shot." Andy's voice took on a ragged edge, and he sucked in his breath, waiting for the stunned boy's answer.  
  
Brad's eyes darted back and forth, searching his. For what, he didn't know, but he did know he was interested. He wanted Andy to be in his life. No matter what the status, he needed the jock to be.  
  
"I'm interested." Brad's words squeaked out.  
  
Andy's mouth swooped down on his, and he crushed Brad against his chest. Brad felt dizzy. His familiar mouth teasing the nerd's; his tongue tasting Brad's. He never wanted it to end, but it was too soon. The emotions were too raw.  
  
"Stop." It came out a whisper against his mouth, barely convincing.  
  
Andy groaned and dragged his lips from Brad's. "You're right."  
  
"I know. I'm one of the smartest in school, right?" Brad smiled for the first time, and Andy felt it deep in his stomach.  
  
"Sure thing." Andy stepped away, putting some distance between them.  
  
"Where are you staying?" Brad tried to change the subject, surprised at how a single kiss could have affected him so much.  
  
"With my parents until I find a place of my own after graduation. I'm going to start that search soon."  
  
"There are some apartments available here." Brad cringed inwardly. _Why did he mention that_?  
  
"Babe, that's cool." Andy grinned and raked his hair on the back off his forehead.  
  
Brad looked around and realized he'd set his coffee down at some point. Picking up the mug, he took another drink, trying to calm his nerves.  
  
"Well, I better get out of here." Andy looked like that was the last thing he wanted to do.  
  
"Yeah, I better get back to getting my chores done."  
  
"Yeah." Andy hesitated, not ready to leave Brad's presence he'd longed for so long last night.  
  
"Okay then... well... it was good to see you. I'm sure we'll see more of each other now that.. Well, now." Brad flushed as he stumbled through the sentence.  
  
"Yes, we will." Andy placed his coffee cup on the table, and straightened himself up.  
  
"I- it was good to see you." Brad took a few steps forward and laid his hand along Andy's right cheek.  
  
"You too. More than you know." Andy put his hand on Brad's hip, and leaned in. He pressed a brief, chaste kiss on Brad's lips, and spun quickly, heading for the door.  
  
"See you." Brad's hand had lifted to his mouth, as if he was holding the feeling of Andy's lips.  
  
"Not if I see you first." Andy stepped through the door, and it shut quietly behind him.  
  
"Oh shit." Brad dropped onto the couch and stared at the door frame.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Brad hummed happily as he set the table. Six months had passed, each one getting slightly better than the last. He and Andy were seeing each other every day, having lunch, going on _dates_. They had gotten to know each other again, and they both liked what they saw. In fact, Brad liked the jock more now than he did then. The thought made him giggle. They hadn't upgraded into any kind of serious out-and-out relationship, though they did hold hands and hug, and kiss. With those kisses... he shivered at the thought.  
  
Andy was due to arrive any minute, and seeing how he lived only a few blocks down, he didn't have much time. Brad went to the mirror, combing his hair. He made sure his bruises were nearly healed, and he blew a kiss to himself, giggling as he did so.  
  
The jock had matured. When he first showed up at Brad's door, his speech still seemed uncertain, but he figured it was worth a shot, to see if he'd really changed. So far in the past months, he realized the _town hero_ had. They'd fallen into a comfortable clandestine friendship, and Brad had decided he wanted more. Tonight was the night he'd tell Andy that.  
  
He had just headed for the kitchen when there was a knock at the door. It was unlocked, so he yelled for him to come in.  
  
Brad was standing at the stove, placing the fresh burgers onto two plates, when a box of chocolates appeared in his vision, and the smell of Andy's shampoo drifted into his nose. He smiled and took the box, intending to turn around to greet him.  
  
Andy's arms moved and clasped at Brad's hips, holding him still, and he nuzzled the others neck. Brad smiled and leaned back against him, relishing the feel of Andy's warmth.  
  
"Good evening babe."  
  
"Hello there handsome."  
  
"That smells good." Andy reached and brushed Brad's while inhaling the scent of his neck, placing gentle kisses along Brad's throat.  
  
"So do you." Brad tipped his head back, welcoming Andy's attentions.  
  
Andy lifted his head, his hand gently urging Brad to turn. He did, and his arms came up to rest around Andy's neck. Brad leaned in against him, and he wrapped his arms around Brad's waist.  
  
"Thanks." Andy leaned in slightly, his lips brushing across Brad's in a _hello_ kiss.  
  
"You're more than welcome." Brad's hand moved to trace his defined jaw, bringing Andy's face closer to his for a proper kiss.  
  
Once they were satisfied with their reunion, Andy stepped back, placing the box of chocolates in the fridge, and Brad turned to the stove once again, finishing what he was doing.  
  
The young couple found themselves seated at the table, enjoying the meal and the conversation. They mostly discussed their individual days, then plans for that coming weekend. Once the meal was finished, Andy started to clear the dishes, but Brad caught his hand.  
  
"Later."  
  
"Okay. I'll get the coffee."  
  
They retired to the living room with coffee mugs in tow, settling onto the couch with the TV playing quietly in the background.  
  
Brad decided to jump in feet first.  
  
"Andy, we need to talk."  
  
His coffee cup clattered onto the table. "Brad?"  
  
"This isn't easy for me, so I'm going to come right out and say it." Brad took a deep breath.  
  
"Don't. Just don't. Save the speech. Brad, I thought we were doing great! Shit, I thought- You're laughing. Why the hell are you laughing?"  
  
"I'm so sorry! I could've put that in less freaky. Andy, relax." Brad smiled and scooted next to him, grabbing his hands. His eyes still twinkled with mirth.  
  
"Don't smile. My self-esteem's been fucked already." Andy chuckled in spite himself.  
  
"Andy, c'mon be serious." Brad kissed his cheek.  
  
"Okay. I'm 100% serious."  
  
"I'm in love with you. I don't think I ever stopped having a crush on you. But it's better this time. I like you more than I did before. You've changed, you've grown, you've gotten tougher. You're more than I ever thought you'd be. I know we aren't officially an _out_ couple, but I want to be."  
  
"Brad! You're serious?"  
  
"Totally. Do you need a buzzer so you can choose **yes** or **no**?"  
  
"No. But I can't tell you how glad I am that you said so."  
  
"Good. Now. Part two."  
  
"Uh-oh." Andy swallowed hard.  
  
"I want you. I want you to move in with me. I want you to sleep with me."  
  
"Wow man, that's a lot to throw at a guy."  
  
Brad started. That wasn't the response she was expecting.  
  
Andy grinned, then launched himself at his lover, pushing him down onto the couch. "Are you going to buy me a promissory ring now?"  
  
"If you're a very good boy I might."  
  
"This has all been very weird. You were kinda confident just then. I feel sorta punked." Andy laughed.  
  
"You don't feel _emasculated_ to me." Brad lifted his hips against him knowingly.  
  
"Hmm, come to think of it, you're right there Kiddo." He smiled, then his face grew serious once more. "Are you sure?"  
  
Brad reached up and cupped the jock's face in his hands, and held his gaze.  
  
"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."  
  
Andy's lips came down on his, searching, molding. It was tender and honest in nature. His tongue swept across Brad's lips and they parted. He drew Andy's tongue into his mouth and rubbed his own against it. It was slow, leisurely. They didn't have to rush at all. They had a future.  
  
Andy settled himself more firmly between his legs, and Brad hiked his knees up, opening himself to the jock. His hand moved up and brushed Brad's hair back while caressing his face, then rested on his neck. Andy could feel the beat of Brad's pulse with his thumb, and it almost met the speed of his own.  
  
"Touch me Andy.." Brad's back arched as he pressed his hips up into him.  
  
Andy, Andy and his blessed fingers. His hand slid down and brushed across the other boy's chest. Brad gasped, and his nipple hardened under the jock's fingertips. He trailed slow lazy circles around it, then moved over to undo the buttons of his shirt. Once undone, he removed the white tank top, and he leaned back so he could enjoy the view.  
  
"God, Brad, I've waited for this for years." He scooted down and took one nipple into his mouth. It was already hard, but he pulled back and blew on it lightly. Brad shivered, a small moan escaping his lips. He moved on to the other side and gave that one the same loving attention.  
  
Brad swept his hands down the muscles of Andy's back, then back up his sides. His hips wriggled beneath the jock, feeling how hard he was through the layers of their jeans. Now the shy boy wanted more. Reaching down, he tried to unfasten his pants, but their hips were too close.  
  
"Let's go to the bedroom. I need room to work." Brad smiled and pushed up against him.  
  
Andy stood, then helped him up. Once in the bedroom, he stopped at the edge of the bed and turned to face Andy. His hair was tousled, shirt undone, his cock beating madly. The dark-haired football player thought he'd never looked more sexy.  
  
He stopped in front of Brad and his hands went for Andy's pants. Once undone, he helped Brad slide them down his legs. Then down his green boxers went. When he straightened, Brad's eyes grew wide. Andy was larger than he remembered from the locker room. Andy chuckled, and reached for Brad's jeans.  
  
"I think you're overdressed babe."  
  
"Says the guy still wearing his shirt."  
  
Andy paused and stripped the rest of the way down.  
  
Brad pushed his jeans down his legs, and his blue briefs followed soon after. He let his shirt fall off his arms.  
  
For a moment the pair just stared at each other. Then Andy dropped to his knees in front of him, lifting one of Brad's legs over his shoulder. Brad reached down and balanced himself with his other shoulder. He gasped as he felt the jock's tongue lap along his inner thigh. He placed light kisses up Brad's leg until he came to the center of him. The tip of his tongue traced along the seam of his lover's lips, then plundered in deeply. Brad whimpered as his body shook.  
  
Andy lifted his hands to Brad's hips to steady him, and he let his tongue seek out, then find Brad's hole. His lips sealed around it, and he sucked, flicking his tongue across it. Brad's knees almost buckled. He was already wet, but at this attention he felt a whole new rush of moisture. When he felt Andy's fingers gently probing entrance, his whole body quivered.  
  
"Andy, that's enough.. I need.."  
  
He gave Brad's hole a graze with his teeth and he whimpered again.  
  
"You need what?" His tongue lapped out to drink in Brad's essence.  
  
"You.. God, Andy... please.."  
  
Andy pulled back and set Brad's leg back down. He turned and crawled up onto the bed on shaking limbs. Andy crawled up right behind him.  
  
"How do you want me?" Brad's body was thrumming with pent up adolescent want.  
  
"On your back hot stuff."  
  
Brad rolled over and Andy came up between his legs. Andy caught Brad under his thighs, and pushed them back so they were almost level with his shoulders. His cock was at her entrance, gently probing. Brad's hips writhed and pushed, trying to get the jock inside of him. A startled yelp escaped as Andy thrust his hips and embedded himself fully on the first stroke. It didn't hurt, but Brad felt him hit his rose bud.  
  
"Oh my god.. Yes.. Andy.."  
  
Andy set the rhythm. He kept it shallow for a time, then started pulling out farther. Brad clamped his muscles around him each time he withdrew and Andy moaned. He shoved Brad's legs up higher, and he tilted his hips so he hit bottom each time. Andy started moving faster. He could feel it building, and it wasn't going to last much longer. He released one of Brad's legs and moved his hand to his lover's ass. Spreading Brad's wetness up, Andy's fingers slipped over his cock. Brad's head tossed restlessly on the pillow, and his hands tangled in the sheets.  
  
"Come on baby.." Andy's fingers pulsed against Brad's hole, then rubbed circles. His hips thrust faster. He wasn't going to cum without him. He didn't have long to wait. Brad's back arched as he moaned, his hips jerking up against Andy's frantically. His ass clasped around the jock, quivering. Andy groaned and gave a few last pumps with his hips, gasping at the force of his orgasm. The entire time he came, Brad's muscles clamped and released, milking every last drop of cum from him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story. Let me know if you want to read another involving Andy/Brad. Do leave reviews, thanks!

Andy released Brad's other leg and he collapsed onto him. After a few seconds he rolled so that Brad was on top of him.  
  
"I didn't want to crush you." Andy panted with a wide smile.  
  
"Mmm, this is so cool." Brad wiped the sweat from his eyes. He laid down on Andy's chest and nuzzled his shoulder.  
  
Their heartbeats finally slowed, and Brad felt him softening, and felt their juices slipping from her. Brad teasingly squeezed him.  
  
"Oh! God, don't do that." Andy groaned a chuckle.  
  
"I just wanted you to stay longer." Brad's tongue darted out and lapped at his ear.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm sure you were being oh so _innocent_."  
  
"I was." To prove his point, Brad rocked his hips against Andy and squeezed again.  
  
"What- Brad, you're going to start it up again."  
  
He could already feel the jock twitching.  
  
"So?" Brad nibbled his earlobe, and moved against him, rubbing himself on Andy's chest.  
  
"Brad... a guy doesn't even get time to recharge." Andy laughed.  
  
"Mmm, feels fully recharged to me." Brad rolled his hips, feeling Andy hard inside him again.  
  
"You asked for it." With a growl, Andy lunged up and rolled him to his back. His hands pinned Brad's wrists above his head.  
  
"Say uncle." He grinned above Brad.  
  
"Make love to me." Brad lifted her hips invitingly.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Brad rolled over, stretching towards Andy's side of the bed. It was empty. Not to mention cold. So he'd been up for a while. Opening one eye, he spotted him across the room at his desk. He was checking his email. A glance at the clock told her it was a little after nine.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me?" Brad yawned.  
  
"You looked so cute while sleeping. I wanted to keep that image as long as I could." Andy grinned.  
  
"Don't sweat it. Where's my coffee and breakfast in bed?"  
  
"Sorry Baby Bradley, but that must be your other main squeeze." Andy laughed as he stood. "Actually, coffee I can do."  
  
As he left the room, Brad sprang from the bed and ran to the bathroom. He ran back in and dove under the covers just as Andy was walking back in.  
  
"Punk! You could've gotten it yourself!" Andy acted like he wasn't going to give him the mug.  
  
"Please! I just had to piss. You couldn't do that for me." Brad laughed.  
  
"You're right. Looks like I lost again." He sat on the edge of the bed and passed Brad the steaming cup.  
  
"Brad, we really need to talk."  
  
"Uh-oh. I know how these _conversations_ often go."  
  
"You're very cute, all sleepy eyed, your hair a hot mess, your face all red.."  
  
"Okay Casanova."  
  
"Seriously, you are. I love you. I want to see you like this every day..."  
  
Brad took a sip of his coffee. Or groggy..  
  
"..for the rest of my life."  
  
"Sorry.." Brad stuck out his tongue, his taste buds instantly singed.  
  
Andy wiped the coffee from his face and neck.  
  
"Well, that's not really how I had it planned."  
  
The couple burst out laughing, and Brad set his coffee on the nightstand to avoid further mishaps.  
  
"Andy, are you.. You're not.. Are you?"  
  
"Brad, will you marry me, and make hot coffee on me for the rest of my days?" Andy slowly retrieved a black ring box from his jacket pocket.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." Brad smiled.  
  
"Never had a shadow of a doubt." Andy smiled back and leaned forward to claim another kiss.


End file.
